Fortune
by Kishofwings
Summary: Kaoru, a reknowned photographer for her family's magazine, meets the irresistible and very single Kenshin Himura, the richest man in the U.S. She instantly falls in love with him, but will he ever recognize her or her feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**Fortune **

**Chapter 1: The World's Most Eligible Bachelor**

"Kaoru! Get your butt in gear and develop those pictures! Deadline in 10 hours!"

Kaoru jerked her head up from her desk, a loose sheet of paper stuck on her forehead and a droplet of drool dribbled down her chin.

Kaoru looked stupidly around for the source of the disturbance, wiping at her chin and saw a towering five and a half feet of deadly woman standing in front of her, waving a reel of undeveloped film.

"What is it, Misssss-AH-oh" Kaoru asked trying to stifle a large yawn, the loose sheet of paper falling off her head in the process.

"Sis! You know the next edition of our magazine is due in another 10 hours, and you're sitting here taking a cat nap while Grandpa, Grandma, mom, and I have painstakingly been working to finish off the next edition. Get your lazy ass up and work!" Misao finished with a long exhalation of air and a smoldering gaze that made Kaoru feel a little guilty.

Kaoru took the film from Misao and held it up to a dim lamp, sticking a pink tongue out between her lips as she scrutinized the tiny inverted images.

"You know, Misao, I'm a three years older than you and I'm STILL in high school…can't you cut me some slack! I've been slaving under pressure finishing my applications and managing to take photographs for the magazine? Did I mention I develop the film too?"

Misao gave a loud "harrumph" and dismissed her older sister's plea with a wave of her little hand.

"Kao, we have to do this for mom and dad. They're putting in a ton of hours for this magazine in order to get enough cash to send you to college and save up some for another 3 years when I have start applying. And Grandpa Genzai and Grandma Tae are working their butts off coming up with recipes and other wedding crap. And…"

"I know, I know. It just gets a little tiring doing all this stuff on top of homework after a while you know?"

Misao nodded her head slowly and looked at Kaoru guiltily.

The sisters stared at each other for a few minutes before Kaoru heaved a long sigh.

"Alright I'm off to work. Take a break and fix dinner," Kaoru added as she made her way to the dark room to develop the negatives.

"I'm _not_ your personal cook! And I don't consider cooking 'taking a break'" Misao yelled to Kaoru's quickly retreating back.

* * *

7:30 A.M. And she was still in bed.

Kaoru bolted up out of her bed, the soft faded pink quilt falling off her as she grabbed her alarm clock and held it a fraction of an inch from her eyes in disbelief.

She was late to school. Again.

"Kaoru!? You ready to go?" Misao's slightly annoyed high-pitched voice yelled up the stairs to Kaoru's bedroom, which was in the house's attic.

"Ummmm….in a minute!"

Kaoru leaped into the bathroom and jumped in the shower. After a few hectic minutes of shampooing and conditioning her hair and quick scrub with her organic sponge, she stopped the flow of water, stepping out and toweling her hair dry to the best of her capabilities.

"Kaoru! Hurry up!"

"I would be there faster if you'd stop shouting for me!" Kaoru yelled, sticking her legs into her jeans with one hand while the other was pulling on a teal-blue button-up shirt.

Kaoru brushed her dripping black hair, pulled the drenched tendrils into a high ponytail, grabbed her jacket, and made a dash down two flights of stairs to her front door. Misao looked up from her book she had been reading and watched her disheveled sister struggle with the clasps of her satchel.

"You know…waking up early would help," Misao couldn't help but remark as when Kaoru pinched her finger while still fumbling with the clasp of her satchel.

"Shutup," Kaoru mumbled, slipping her hand through her black leather purse. She slipped on a pair of black converses and made for the door but then paused.

"Misao…breakfast?" Kaoru asked hopefully at her little sister.

Misao rolled her large blue eyes and reached into her satchel and pulled out a slightly crumpled paper bag.

"English Muffins," she said simply before exiting out of the front door.

Kaoru smiled and yelled, "Mom! Grandpa! Grandma! We're leaving!"

A chorus of voices replied "Get out and let us sleep!"

Kaoru smiled and followed he sister out.

* * *

Kaoru pulled into the student parking lot after dropping her sister off at the front door of their high school, Edo High.

"Kaoru!"

Kaoru locked her white 1997 Dodge Stratus with a turn of her key and found her best friend Megumi leaning against her car with a sneaky little smile playing softly on her beautiful face.

"Megumi!" Kaoru pulled her friend into a one armed hug (the other busily stuffing her face in with the rest of her muffin).

"You wake up late again?" Megumi eyed Kaoru's still dripping wet ponytail.

Kaoru smiled sheepishly and made her way to class, Megumi's innocent gossip amusing her on the way.

When she entered her homeroom class, a handsome boy with a shock of short black hair and pretty deep blue eyes waved at her and flashed a perfect smile in her direction.

"Well if it isn't my normally late Kaoru. My, your wet hair look is becoming quite a norm!" he said again flashing that heartbreaking smile.

"Shutup Soujiro!" Kaoru yelled in indignation but the tardy bell rang and the class was forced into listening to her homeroom teacher drone on and on about the importance of wearing nametags and dressing appropriately. Soujiro leaned back in his chair and muttered things to Megumi that vaguely sounded like "yeah like a random guy with a gun won't shoot us if we explain to them that he can't shoot us cause we're wearing an ID tag". Kaoru personally agreed with him.

After an exhausting 4 hours of school they finally made it to lunch break and Kaoru opened up her paper bag and pulled out a slightly squished peanut-butter and strawberry jam sandwich with an apple and a slice of cheesecake.

They went into line to buy their respective foods (Kaoru for a glass of milk) when Soujiro brought up the latest edition of Kaoru's Family magazine, Wedding Trends.

"My mom read your magazine this morning…I swear she's obsessed…anyways and she really liked the crème de la strawberry cheesecake in there. Tell the fam great issue! And by the way, that was a good photograph of me and Megumi. Definitely another award under your belt, eh Kaoru? I didn't think me holding a cake would look so good…well maybe because I had such a beautiful woman beside me and another hottie taking _pictures_ of _me_," he added with a roguish wink at Kaoru and Megumi.

Megumi rolled her eyes. Kaoru couldn't help but laugh. These two were enough entertainment to last a millennium.

After ten minutes of idle chat, Misao joined us with a rapid look on her face. When we asked her what's wrong, she pulled out a magazine. On the bold black Fortune 500 magazine cover, was a picture of a Greek god. Literally. He was officially the wealthiest man in the U.S. and according to the large white words "the World's Most Eligible Bachelor". He had no shirt on and his nice chest muscles rippled like a washboard all the way down to a pair of faded low-slung jeans around a slim waist. He had an unusual shade of dark red hair and a pretty set of intense violet eyes.

"Isn't…Isn't he hot?" Misao whispered, gazing back at the handsome man's picture again in awe.

Soujiro shrugged and continued a conversation about useless rich pretty boys with a neighbor at their lunch table.

Kaoru felt a little light headed seeing that handsome man. She carefully turned her head toward Megumi to see her reaction. Megumi was idly nibbling her taco shell.

"Megumi! Don't you think he's hot?" Kaoru asked in shock.

"No I don't. I prefer my men a little bit more rugged," she said simply, starting to take a bite of her taco salad.

Kaoru bit back a retort, thinking privately that its hard to get more rugged then _that_.

They spent the rest of the day in class, listening to boring Calculus lectures and a British Literature teacher drone on about the importance of Beowulf and its various religious symbols. But all Kaoru could think about was that very handsome man.

When they got out of class, Kaoru made for her car, eager to go on to the internet and find some more pictures of the handsome man and maybe even a bio.

But then, she saw Soujiro sidle by the car with a half-annoyed look not at all messing up his classic good-looks and Megumi following close behind.

"Kaoru…we're a little worried about you. We've noticed that you're not eating as much, and no it's not because you're vegetarian and the cafeteria has yet serve you vegetarian meals, but your little sis is saying you're stressing out with work and school. Do you need help with the magazine?" Megumi said, gazing at her friend with worry bright in her eyes.

Kaoru yanked open her car door and threw all her junk in haphazardly.

"Guys, I'm fine. Really. Work isn't so bad and Misao is just acting stupid. I'm fine. I gotta get home and get to work on next week's stories and pictures."

She smiled and gave sincere good byes to her dear friends before kicking her car into gear.

She was a little shocked at her friend's reaction and even more still at Misao's worry. She was fine…right?

Kaoru parked her car in front of her 3-floor house and ran inside.

"Hey Kaoru! Misao at cheerleading practice?" her mother, Yumi Kamiya, asked kindly in that motherly tone that made Kaoru feel at ease with her worries.

"Yeah, and her friend is giving her ride back home so I don't have to pick her up. I'm going to…uh…look up something online," Kaoru said dodging a hug from her Grandma Tae who was running toward her with her arms spread wide as Kaoru made her way to the stairs.

"Okay dear, dinner will be ready in a half and hour. And don't look up porn on the net!"

Kaoru rolled her eyes as she heard that last remark. It's amazing what shows like 60 Minutes could get mothers to believe. She was a 17-year old after all.

She logged on her laptop and signed in her Gmail account. A few people were online but none she really felt like talking to. She google searched "richest man in U.S." and immediately saw his picture with the first link.

His name was Kenshin Himura, son of the multi-billionaire Seichiro Hiko and future successor of the Hiten Misturugi Empire. He was 23 years old, 5"8 ft., and not in a relationship. The picture of him was as breathtaking as the one in the magazine except this time he was wearing a silky unbuttoned shirt that somehow showed off his slightly tanned skin and rock solid lean body. Kaoru sighed in pleasure and gazed fondly at the picture.

"I told you not to look up porn."

Kaoru nearly jumped out of her skin. Yumi stood there with a smirk playing softly about her mouth. Right behind her was her grandmother who gazing in such a way at the picture that made Kaoru feel slightly embarrassed.

"If I was your age, dear, I would definitely try to get into that man's pants," her grandmother said pointedly before leaving.

Kaoru smiled at her grandmother before turning to her mom. She was smiling too in a knowing way.

"You know him Kaoru?" she asked innocently.

"Ye..yes," Kaoru said softly.

"Good. Then I was right about making you the reporter for this man's little sister's wedding. I want you to go with Misao and come back with a full report on the wedding, complete with pictures. By the way, you were hired as the professional photographer for the wedding by that man. He heard about your famous pictures, and he only wanted the best." And with that she made her way back downstairs, only pausing to yell that dinner was ready.

Kaoru almost fell out of her seat. She was sure Misao would when she heard the news. She was going to meet the richest most eligible bachelor, the handsome and shockingly sexy, Kenshin Himura.

* * *

**Hello everyone! This fanfic was an idea I had in my mind for along time and I that it would be very cute and very un-like my other stories that had a hint of action, danger, and crazy plot twists. I felt like starting something new and different. I'd like a sampling of all genres, ya know? And to my loyal readers, don't worry; this doesn't mean I won't work as hard getting out updates on my other stories. I still love all my stories. Anyways, R&R and tell me what you, the reader, think!!!**

**-Kish**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all. Sorry it took a while. Lots of stuff happening, and most of its bad (explained in my new story's ending if interested because i don't really feel like typing it again). But yeah, not much happening in this chapter but its just a bit of the setting and atmosphere. Also, for all those who complained that this story sounds all mushy and Kaoru chasing after Kenshin...well i think there may be a surprise waiting. Hope i keep you on your toes and again sorry for the uneventful chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the Himura Estate**

Kaoru took a deep breath of the wonderful fresh air outside of the Dallas Airport in Washington D.C. The serene landscape of the airport calmed her nerves only a little; how many times does a teenager get to meet a multi-billionaire playboy?

"Kao? You wanna help with these bags or shall I act as your personal slave for the remainder of this trip?" said a rather disgruntled voice from behind Kaoru, her breaths coming out in harsh gasps as she struggled with the luggage.

"Oops! Sorry Misao. I'll help. But isn't it beautiful here? New York City definitely is nothing compared to this!" Kaoru exclaimed cheerfully while relieving Misao of 2 of the 5 suitcases.

The pair made their way to the cab area of the airport and jumped into the nearest cab.

Misao motioned to the driver from the backseat. "Take us to the Himura Residence in remmmmph!"

"Wait. Actually take us the nearest mall first," Kaoru said hurriedly, placing a hand over Misao's mouth.

"What?" Misao asked in indignation as the cab started moving and Kaoru's hold on her mouth relaxed.

"Well, I need to go shopping to get some dresses for the wedding and stuff."

"More like you wanna buy something that will impress Kenshin Himura."

"Well you weren't exactly picking out clothes that a 15 year old wear. I do remember one number that seemed to have passed mom's inspection of our outfits. A red slinky number encrusted with sequins and a neckline that even grandma wouldn't have allowed you to wear."

"Oh shut up."

After the shopping spree, where each girl went off and did there own shopping without each other, the cab drove off to the Himura Estate. Kaoru's stomach kept doing somersaults, half dreading, half excited at what she was about to witness. A quick glance at Misao's face revealed the same feelings of anxiety.

The cab reached a set of large beautifully crafted wrought iron gates that had large ornately carved stone lions guarding each side. As the cab neared, Kaoru could see a large expanse of greenery beyond the gates. An intercom buzzed to the right of the gates and a crackled voice spoke.

"Welcome to the Himura residence. Please state your name and your business here," voice said rather coldly.

Kaoru rolled down the window and yelled at the direction of the speaker.

"HELLO!! I AM KAORU KAMIYA AND A REPRESENTATIVE FROM KAMIYA PUBLISHING!! I WAS HIRED AS A PHOTOGRAPHER FOR A WEDDING!!"

"There is no need to shout. Fortunately, we have speaker not like those you see at a typical drive-thru. Please enter." The speaker crackled off rather curtly, leaving Kaoru to blush in embarrassment and a smirk from Misao.

After acres of carefully manicured foliage and vegetation, a mansion that looked more like a fairy-tale castle came into view. As the cab drove closer, Kaoru could even make out several turrets rising high into the sky. Atop the turrets were dark red flags with a golden emblem of a dragon. The walls of the mansion was a soft white colored brick that gave off a sense of a polished rich feel to the 10-floor building.

Finally the cab came to a halt in front of a pair of large mahogany doors that stood wide open. Movement surrounded them as they saw people shuffle hear and there, some carrying fabrics of every shade of color while others held ornaments and sampling of food items. After several minutes of silence, Kaoru hesitantly opened her door and immediately hit a servant who held a tray full of champagne glasses. Champagne spilt everywhere, especially on Kaoru's blouse. Her light crème shirt now clung to her body in a bold and sticky manner. Kaoru stood gasping as Misao, who had been getting the luggage out of the cab, laughed at the sight of her distraught sister. The servant quickly apologized, handed her a handkerchief, and was out of sight in a matter of seconds, leaving Kaoru to clean herself off.

"Need any help?" said a sweet aristocratic voice from behind her.

Kaoru turned and stood face to face with the god that her and Misao had been practically drooling over for the past week. He stood handsomely, his sharply sculptured face slightly crinkled in concern and a long sweep of silken crimson hair placed in a low ponytail fell gracefully across one shoulder. He wore a pair of black dress pants and a pale blue and white striped button up shirt that was open to the extent where one could peep at strong rippling muscles underneath.

Kaoru gulped. He was every bit as handsome as the pictures showed and perhaps more seeing him live right in front of her.

"Are you Kaoru Kamiya, the photographer?" he asked in that same aristocratic voice.

"Ye-yeah! It's a pleasure," Kaoru stammered.

"OH MY GOD!! It's _the _Kenshin Himura!! Pleased to meet you! I'm Misao Kamiya, the person who runs the bulk of our magazine," Misao exclaimed brightly. Kaoru felt her face droop; Misao could be so immature at times…especially times when Kaoru's trying to impress someone. Kaoru glanced worriedly at Kenshin but his eyes shone not with annoyance but with genuine content.

"Well I'm big fans of your magazine ever since my little niece has been talking about marriage. I just want it to be perfect since I don't have any kids of my own. Anyways, I will personally escort you fine young ladies to your quarters. Do you like the estate so far?"

And he led them to a bronze elevator that took them up 9 floors, chatting along the way, though mostly with Misao; Kaoru was still in a state of shock. When they finally reached their destination, they were greeted with not a room but a suite. The main room was decorated in a rich royal red with gold threads shimmering everywhere. Several statues were that of the crest of the Himura family. The white marble floor was covered with silk red and gold Persian rugs while the armchairs were made of mahogany. Sweeping matching silk curtains covered 5 windows that were pulled back, letting the bright sun's rays bath the room in what seemed liked gold. Two doors lead off from the main room, which probably lead to their rooms.

"This is called the Duchess Suite. My family bought this mansion a few generations ago from a distant member of the British Royal Family. They had a daughter they lovingly called duchess and this was her and her puppies suite. I believe the room Ms. Kaoru is to reside in is her room. And I also believe that Ms. Misao's is her favorite pooch's, Silvester's, room. Well ladies, if you need anything ring. I must go help my sister with the wedding arrangements."

And with that he left, leaving Kaoru and Misao to stare open mouth at their luck. Not only did they have beautiful host but also these beautiful rooms. Kaoru slowly walked off to her room and found a room furnished no less elaborately as the main room of suite except in a deep blue. A large canopy bed with transparent blue chiffon curtains that fell gracefully to the floor stood prominently in the room. A pair of glass doors led Kaoru out to a beautiful balcony that had a grand view of the gardens below.

"HEY!! Your room is much better than mine!" Misao exclaimed, examining Kaoru's room. "And you get a balcony too! I didn't get one, and I'm the main editor of our magazine. This is so not fair."

Kaoru turned serenely to her disgruntled sister. "Well I don't expect Silvester needed a balcony, being a dog and all."

Kaoru and Misao began to unpack their clothes and Kaoru took a nice hot bath in the attached bathroom to rid herself of the dried smell of champagne from her body. As Kaoru felt her eyes droop as she relaxed in the hot bath, she heard a knock at the door to the room.

"What is it?" Kaoru yelled angrily at the door, not even opening her eyes.

"Well there is a ball tonight and I was wondering if you and your sister would like to come," came Kenshin Himura's heavenly voice from the main room.

Kaoru feeling yet again embarrassed, answered loudly but not annoyed this time.

"Yes, definitely. We would love to come," Kaoru said, feeling slightly upset.

When she heard the door to the main room shut, Kaoru lowered herself in the water till only her eyes and nose were above water but she could still feel her cheeks grow hot and probably turn a violent shade of red.

* * *

**R&R and check out my new story**, _When Mister Turns A Miss_


End file.
